


Temporary Residents (author notes)

by Ihasabukkit



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasabukkit/pseuds/Ihasabukkit
Summary: "Temporary Residents"synopsis w/spoilers & detailed warnings, creative commons release, afterword
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Overview and Warnings (Fic Spoilers)

**Overview**

Indulgent reworking of GW as a Duo whumpfest, with character studies thrown in. If whump/angst with gen h/c isn't up your alley, I might recommend you move along to sweeter pastures ^_^ 

**Warnings**

Referenced rape, situational abuse by authority figures, abuse between friends, violence, reckless behavior, suicidal tendencies, explicit language, restraint, retraumatization, other things. Quick reminder that most Gundam characters are homicidal and/or unstable, so h/c framing aside, please don't interpret character portrayals as an attempt to glorify bad behavior. Or, you know, terrorism. 0_o

Fic is written to be free of kink-shaming, ship-shaming, victim blaming, abuse apologism, bigotry, and stereotyping (beyond what's already in GW by default). If there's ever a spot where as a writer I fuck up on those, please let me know post-haste.


	2. Creative Commons release

**Creative Commons release**

The story ["Temporary Residents"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441786) was released under a [Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 4.0 International License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/4.0/) on April 8, 2020. I obviously don't own _Gundam Wing_ or intend to profit from its characters or intellectual property. 

**Relevant links**

[Ao3's copyright guidelines (item D)](https://archiveofourown.org/tos#content) and [releasing works via the CC](https://creativecommons.org/share-your-work/)


	3. Afterword

That's a wrap! For those checking in since January, thanks for your patience with the slow posting process, and thanks as well for any kudos, reviews, bookmarks, and subscriptions. This might be the only fic I've been pleased with overall, and without an audience I'm not so sure I'd have gotten to a stopping point, so the fuel has been extremely appreciated :) Also to Saligia, I wasn't sure what your pickled vulcan comment meant but I really didn't mean to delete it, so, uh, sorry about that.

I hope everyone is managing to stay safe and healthy!

**A note to writers / readers intrigued by trying it out**

Oh man, if anyone wanted to use any or all of this fic as a springboard for anything whatsoever, you're heartily encouraged!! I'd do my best to repay you with as much ao3 love as you could handle. ^_^

I'm eleasing it into the Creative Commons, which only seems fair, since it's in huge part just a rehash of my favorite tropes from the old A Little Piece of Gundam Wing website. 


End file.
